Where do you hide your heart from me?
by Dashi
Summary: While Grell and William attend a social event, they run into Grell's beloved Sebastian and William's jealousy manifestates in the ugliest way. Love triangle drabble. Sebastian/Grell/William


**Author's note**: _as I'm not a native english speaker, this fiction will most likely contain spelling errors which I will be trying to correct the to the best of my ability. You should also know, that this fanfiction is a crossover fanfiction with one written by my friend. She wrote this utterly awesome SebastianxAuron fanfic, written for shits and giggles. : This story doesn't contain any foreign fandoms, but when I mention "an older man" in the fiction, you know whose the guy. X Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy!_

* * *

The ballroom was well lit, and an easygoing atmosphere would curl upon its flower decorated formal wear. Clear liquids in the countless wine goblets, many of them held by aristocratic hands, would spark up a few laughters upon the many lively conversations taking place in that very room. And one of these very laughters would belong to a man, whose long scarlet hair would spill against the shoulder of another.

While Grell Sutcliff, a reaper suffering of somewhat ill reputation amongst his own kind, was a quirky man to begin with, William could easily say he had had a drink or two. It wasn't as though he was drunk, only a tad funnier and clumsier than usual. And for some reason, it didn't really bother the man; how this poor excuse of a reaper would dangle from his left arm, with those yellow eyes of his desperately trying to share a gaze with William's. The superior reaper would, however, search for something entirely different than a simple gaze. That strict, emotionless gaze behind his glasses would try to find a certain black uniform, worn on a reek of a simple demon.

_Sebastian Michaelis._

Or that was what his human puppet had named him when they had made a contract. William wasn't exactly sure wether or not the boy, Ciel Phantomhive he was called, had entirely understood the seriousness of his deal with this devil, but then again, the reaper couldn't find it in himself to care. So even when he saw the young arictocrat, lazily migling amongst the socialites just like himself, William wouldn't do anything but turn his attentive sight elsewhere. But even if Ciel Phantomhive didn't pose much of an intrest to William, he took note that the young aristocrat's presence meant his butler would be around as well. For the young man wouldn't be caught dead without Sebastian alongside him - which could very well be the case in due time.

"Wiiill," Grell would then moan, pressing every vocal in the most annoying manner he knew to, sounding like a brat roughly of said Ciel Phantomhive's age. It seemed the red haired man was rather determined in getting William's rare, undevided attention, as the superior reaper realized he had just ignored a dozen of these very moans in the last fifteen minutes. After correcting his glasses, William would glide his dull gaze onto Grell, whose long scarlet hair spilled beautifully against the superior's shoulder, as he had leant his head against William's strong frame. He felt so light and incredibly warm, this quirky man - even so that William could feel it trhough the many layers of formal wear he had clothed himself with.

"I'm so hungryyy," Grell would continue to whimper, his amber eyes filled with dramatic sparkle, as they gazed up to William's dull expression. "Can we grab something from the buffet, pleaaase?"

This was only one of the pettiest reasons why William had always regarded Grell as a rather annoying individual. But even if this was the case, he found himself pulling the reaper's lightly built form a tad closer. Because even if annoying and overly dramatic at times, this quirky, akward man also had an passion towards everyone and everything that didn't crawl away from him fast enough. It was a beculiar thing, something that William had never posessed and hence it made Grell also a character of intrest - attractive even.

But without answering the reaper's whimper in any particular way, William would change the course of their lazy stroll towards the buffet, set in the furthest end of the grand ballroom. It seemed, despite all the exotic treats displayed, that the table had managed to gather only a little diners, which lead William to believe that it had something to do with the vanity of the aristocrats around. However, it also left a plenty of room for Grell to decide what he was going to stuff his face with. And of course, the reaper's favore dish was on display, right by the tableside. William would narrow his eyes in silence while observing this sight.

_Sebastian Michaelis._

_

* * *

_

After Grell sunk his sharp teeth into the first papaya he was able to select from the fruit plate, he picked up a glance of something incredibly delightful. He felt his heart leap and without even thinking about it, he abandoned the warmth of William's side. It was Sebastian! The ever so handsome piece of demon of whome the reaper would continue to dream, even if time had clearly shown that the butler would hardly ever answer his feeling - but the reaper himself refused to beleave it. He would continue to love this man until he would love him back. And after so much persistence that Grell had shown, how could Sebastian not love him back?

And so, Grell would hurry over to him, that deep scarlety hair fluttering around his fragily built features as he did so. Spreading his arms in order to hug the breath out the demon, the inferior reaper would approach him swiftly, and his sharp toothed smile would only break into one simple, delighted scream:

"Seba-!" but before he could even finnish his overly loving greeting, both his words and his blissfully bouncing steps would come to a sudden halt.

Because out of nowhere, the butler's gloved hand had appeared - right an inch shy from of Grell's face, which now wore the expression of surprise. Sebastian's hand blocked the reaper's way to his sweetheart, and he would wear a slight, confused blush before he saw the butler's raised hand swing into graceful movement.

"You have a little something there," the ever so velvety voice would say in the calmest tone, as the butler's fingers would sweep some spare papaya juice from the reaper's pale chin. "I can't have you smudging my suit, now can I, mr. Grell?"

While Grell's heart would skip a beat when he quivered under that light touch of Sebastian's, he would also remain blissfully ignorant of the brewing storm behind him.

William would approach the two of them, masking his frown by simply adjusting his glasses. His stoic face would not wear an expression in a great extent, but for a moment, he would allow a glimpse of hatred shine trhough.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian's gaze would set onto William, who would not add anything to the bare name, which he had just spoken. No greeting, no nothing - William just spoke in the coldest way he knew to, making it apparent that he'd rather see the butler jump off a balcony.

"Evening, mr. Spears. It is a surprise seeing you here," Sebastian would say trhough the wry smile he wore on his pale lips. "I never regarded you as a party person, but seems as though I was mistaken," he would continue shortly, sucking out all the possible amusement from the way he was treated by the head of the Dispacth Management Division.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'd rather not be a guest to your parties," William shot back, ignoring Grell, who was left between the two taller men, left without any of the attention he seemed to always be hungry for.

"You seem to have contradicted yourself then, regarding how you are here now," Sebastian would answer right away, keeping his narrow gaze on the level of William's, who detected the slight arrogance behind the butler's artificial sweetness.

And as the first formally dressed insults had been exchanged, William, behind his blank expression, felt he was ready to throw his knuckles at the butler's face. Settling with a slight knit of a brow instead, the superior reaper wouldn't settle with the current score.

"So you can imagine the purgatory I'm in."

To this Sebastian would only get a chanse to answer with that sugary smile of his, since Grell had finally decided that he had heard one too many words he found hard to understand. The reaper made a suddent rush towards the butler, taking a hold of his gloved hand that had just swept his face clean.

"Maybe Sebas-chan could join us for a drink or two, eh?"

It was as though the reaper hadn't understood a word just spoken, since his voice remained ever so cheerful and flirtatious. Even so, he would unintentionally spark up some unwanted feelings in the man who stood behind his back, gazing over to his inferior and the demon butler with frozen eyes.

But to Grell's disappointment, the butler would only shake his hand free from the his grasp. His red eyes would lower their gaze to the anticipating, sharp toothed smile.

"Unfortunately I already have company," he would say calmly, while his now freed hands would grab two wine glasses from the buffet table. And so, even Grell would understand that when the demonic butler spoke of company, he wasn't referring to his young master, who had disppaered into the festive crowd.

Sebastian had company? No. No, he couldn't do this to poor Grell, who had so eagerly offered himself to this man. He had shown so much persistance that Sebastian simply could not fall for another. But as the taller man would then turn away from the poor reaper, his silhouette would move from covering the sight of an older gentleman, who sat on a couch only some mere meters shy from the furthest end of the buffet table.

The usually rather gleeful expression on Grell's pale, somewhat even feminine face, suddenly took a turn towards confused - and then desperate, as he made an effort to follow in Sebastian's footsteps which had now departed from him. Grell could almost form the butler's name with his lips once more, but then a sudden pull from his wrist would bring his actions to a sudden halt. And as the surprised gaze of his amber eyes would turn, Grell noticed how William's gloved hand had taken a firm grip from his wrist. It seemed that the superior reaper was not letting him follow the demon. How mean.

"But Will-!" Grell would begin to protest with a whine, which was then overpowered by William's strict tone:

"Stop it, Sutcliff."

* * *

Williams eyes hid themselves in a thin shadow as he spoke. A stinging sensation would sweep the roots of his heart, while his fingers would wrap even tighter around the redhead's thin wrist. He felt a slight wave of anger preassuring his core, before masking one more frown with a simple gesture of adjusting his glasses. It was petty how this inferior being, Grell, would so eagerly give his heart to a simple demon, who posed nothing but trouble in the professional field of things.

_Especially when the reaper had held William's arm just a mere moment ago._

"B-but Will-," Grell would try to whine, while wearing that desperate puppy dog stare in the amber hue of his eyes. Yet, he was once again silenced by William's stict frown, which soon melted into something a tad softer as he said, with that stoic tone of his:

"I'm not him, but I can get you a drink as well."

These words caught Grell by surprise. His Will, offering him a drink? That was very much unlike him, almost unheard of, even if he still spoke in the usual, stiff manner. WillIiam would even come ro realize this himself, and feeling a bit embarrased, he would turn away from the now smiling face of Grell's. The smaller man seemed pleased, he even wore gentle blush on his cheeks as William turned to lead him closer to the wine selection of the table. And as he did so, his grip from Grell's fagile wrist would loosen, and he would slide his fingers to loosely wrap around the man's gloved fingers. Without too much hesitation, Grell would answer his touch and hurry in his footsteps. And even if there was no evidence on the outside, there was something in the moment that got William's cold heart to leap.

Yet, this rather unfamiliar, enchating sensation was crushed by the red head's sudden moan:

"Why won't he like me back, Will?"

William heard the man's voice take a saddened almost even dramatic tone as he spoke, but the superior reaper would not grant him a glance. Instead, he would just keep walking, leaving the slightly saddened eyes of Grell's behind his back. His hand, however, would tighten it's grip from the reaper's fragile fingers – and even a frown would darked his face for a moment.

"That man he was with." the redhead would continue to whine in a dramatic manner while he would throw a glance over his shoulder. "He is so much older. How could Sebas-chan find him more intresting than me?"

The leather of William's gloves would give out a silent snarl as his grip would grow even tighter.

"It boggles the mind, Sutcliff," he would answer in the coldest tone, his words clearly sarcastic and mean, for he couldn't deal with the smaller man going on and on about that stupid demon.

How was this demon scum so much better than William? How was he so much more than him? Was it because of his height? Or because of the danger the demon offered? With dark thoughts circling behind his face, William couldn't decide was it was that made Grell long for the demon butler in such extent. But the only thing he knew at some primitive level, was the fact that he disliked it so greatly, some could even say he was acting jealous.

* * *

Looking from behind, it looked like William's shoulders had tensed up, Grell thought, as his amber gaze would turn back to his superior. It also felt as though his grip from Grell's hand had grown almost painfully thight. And even though the reaper had wished, in many occations, that William would take his hand in such manner, it would leave him confused. Why would his William act like this all of the sudden? It was unlike him.

And what made the situation a whole lot more confusing for Grell was the fact that William passed the promised drinks and moved away from the buffet, his walk gaining so much speed that the inferior reaper found it hard to keep up.

"H-hey, Will, where are we going?" he would question while stumbling in William's footsteps.

There was no answer, and Grell had no choise but to follow him, since even after a bit of effort, the strenght of William's grip was left unmatched. And so, the reaper would only have the oppertunity to throw some glances around him, seeing the young Lord Phantomhive, with whose gaze his clashed for a mere second. And then, right before William lead him into the staircase leading to the second balcony of the ballroom, he would see his beloved Sebastian, who had now leant nearer to the older man, whispering something into his ear.

But before Grell could even give this sight a proper, overly dramatic reaction, William's steps swept him to a hallway from which the reaper couldn't see the sweet features of demonic butler anymore. So, his eyes would raise their sight to the back of William's dark haired head. He seemed tense, this man, and Grell couldn't find it in himself to understand why. It sure seemed he was not in a party mood anymore, since he had decided to drag Grell all the way to the dark hallway, which was almost too far from the festive crowd for the redhead's tastes. He would try and twist his hand free, since the situation seemed weird and he wanted to crawl away from it, but William's grip was still stronger.

The Head of the Dispacth Management Division wouldn't stop until the hallway seemed dark enough for him. And even then, his steps would come to halt only because he picked up a silent whimper from behind his back, which may have suggested that his grip had grown a tad too violent. And after a moment of hesitation, he would let go of Grell's hand, only to remain standing there, stairing the piece of wall which ended the hallway just some mere meters shy from the spot he stood in.

Grell would pull his now freed hand to himself, being relieved his fingers were still attached. He would stare his superior on confusion, waiting for him to say something – explain this sudden, confusing turn in the evening. Moving his weight from one leg to another, the smaller man would wait for a while, only to see William sulk away in his own world. It was a bit scary, seeing him like this, and on every passing minute, Grell grew more uncomfortable. So, as he was the kind of man to walk away from problems rather than dealing with them, he turned on his heels and made an effort to walk back to the ballroom – only to find himself stopped by William, whose arms would suddenly curl around his waist from behind.

Couple of scarlet red strands of the reapers long hair would fall from behind his shoulder, when he felt Williams cheek pushing against his head lightly.

"Will?" the smaller man would question, trying to find William's gaze with his own.

"William?" he would ask again as no answer was heard, and he could not meet the man's eyes, as they were hidden behind the harsh light reflecting from his glasses.

William would remain silent, his arms wrapping tighter around the slender waist of his subordinate. He could feel the fragily built ribs trough the chocolate colored waistcoat – and smell the sweet scent which fluttered around these slender features he held. Blinded by such enchating details, the inferior reaper's faint attempts to free himself went ignored by him.

"Will," the redhead whimpered, with a trace nervous chukle behind his words. "Let go."

William let his other hand crawl to the level of Grell's chest, so that he could get a grip of the ribbon the reaper wore around his neck. One pull was enough. The silk would flow elegantly trough the dark air, landing on the floor as the taller man moved his lips close to the pale ear peeking from the stream of scarlet hair.

"No, I won't," he would whisper coldly, feeling how the reaper's heartbeat grew quicker all of the sudden.

Grell tried to grab his neck tie as it flew elegantly across the dark, but William's hold would be too firm for him to move. At this point, he felt a tiny bit of panic settling into the edge of his heart. Of course, there had been times, many in fact, when the reaper had made his superior the subject of his day dreams, but his dreams – they were never something like this. This wasn't how he had pictured it – at all.

"W-Will, you're scaring me," a trembling voice would whimper. "Let go of me."

It was as though on every word the reaper spoke, his superior's grip would only grow tighter and stronger. Grell's desparate whimper would echo in the hallway, fall to deaf ears, as William would only slide his fingers along his subordinate's chest, opening buttons of the waistcoat on the way. He felt the redhead's warmth while forcing his body as close as possible, preventing every possible attept of escape, which would only grow wearier by the minute. It was a well established fact, at least as of now, that William was much stronger compared to Grell, who would whine in the most agonizing way when he ralized what he couldn't escape from.

"Will, please, not like this," Grell cried, his voice about to give into the tears, which William could detect lurking behind the spoken words. But while Grell would continue to whimper his petty prayers to William, the man would only grow angrier. His actions seemed to grow rougher on every single "please" his ears picked up.

He would give the slender body a violent pull, forcing the trembling victim to give out a sartled shriek.

"How then, Sutcliff? You would rather have that filthy demon suck your throat, I presume?" William would hiss into Grell's ear. The reaper would give out a pathetic little sob.

"Sebas-cha-" he begun to stutter, before William would give his body another violent pull as he ripped the man's waistcoat off.

"Do not speak his name," William hissed while his hand raced to Grell's chin, forcing him to look upwards and expose that long, graceful neck he had been able to uncover. "I don't wish to hear it."

And after saying so, the jealousy driven man would land a kiss onto Grell's neck. The bare flesh was warm, almost hot. It tasted pleasant, even so that William would simply have to dig deeper. And as his teeth would give the pale skin a little tuck, he felt the smaller man cringe within his harsh embrace. A tiny tear drop dripped from the reaper's chin.

"Will, please," the redhead sobbed. "You're hurting me."

He tried to tense up his shoulder in order to prevent William from touching his neck. The effort, however, was in vain, for it didn't pose much of a trouble for William to force his shoulder back down. And so, another kiss landed on the bare flesh William kept on uncovering. He would soon unbutton more of the man's clothing, so that he could slide his fingers on the collar bone sharply peeking from Grell's shoulders.

Yet, only the superior reaper would find the moment enjoyable, as every passing minute would carve more tears out of the amber hued eyes of Grell's. He would try to escape William one more time by leaning all of his weight towards the floor, hoping to bring the taller man off balance. It seemed the work at first, before the reaper realized he was the only one falling down. And as he landed with anything but elegance, he lost his glasses, and also the remaining chanses he had at escaping, as William would lean over his figure swiftly - like a shadow. Forcing the reaper's arms against the floor, he would now look straight into the Grell's eyes, which – underneath all the tears – wore an expression of fear. Yet, this wouldn't stirr any sympathy within William, whose otherwise emotionless eyes would now burn with jealous rage. Every glimpse of Grell's visage would only make him think how the man would not grant him the same dedication he did for another. His fingers, which had trapped Grell's wrists to the floor, would tighten their grip and he would lean to continue what he had started.

It was rather easy to get the startled man to keep still, while William open the buckle of his belt. The only resistance Grell knew anymore was crying, since trembling would make everything a whole lot more painful. It seemed s though all hope was lost, as William would find Grell's hip bones after pulling his trousers down just for a tiny bit. The reaper could feel his superior's hand embracing such fine detail and at the same time, his own heart pounding in a hastier manner.

_Then it dawned upon him_. The last lifeline he had left – or better, he believed he had.

Drawing a lungful of air at first, Grell would turn his head and giveout a desparate cry:

"Sebastian!"

The cry would bring William's actions to a sudden halt. Grell felt how the man's body tensed up upon him and for a moment, his right wrist went free. But before the reaper could even realize such a thing, a hit had landed onto his cheek. And with such strenght that it made him only see black, dark shapes for a while, before he heard a cold whisper crawling into his ear.

"He will not come for you," William's agitated voice would hiss. "He doesn't care for you like I d-"

Grell couldn't see anything, only hear a a step or two, a grunt and then a silent thud. And then William's weight was gone. He would soon come to realize that in front of his trembling figure, stood a pair of rather fashionable leather shoes. It was hard to tell due to the surrounding twilight, but it was Sebastian. Sebas-chan – Grell's very own Sebas-chan.

_The demon had answered his call._

_

* * *

_

_William had been far too concentrated into his prey,_ thought Sebastian, while his dull, crimson eyes would gaze upon the unfortunate view. Adjusting his gloves, the butler would stand there for a while, before a younger voice would echo in the hallway, bearing a great deal of determination as it spoke.

"Lift him up," said the young lord Phantomhive, to whome the butler would answer with a mere _'yes, my lord' _as he always did.

And without too much hesitation, the tall man would kneel, gently placing his arms so that he could lift the fragile, violated form from the floor without causing him anymore harm. Of course, it wasn't as though he did this of his own free will, for he had never been too big on this Sutcliff man, who was eager in getting wrong idea of things – especially if things had to do with love – but orders were orders, when they came from the young lord Phantomhive, who seemed to have soft spot for many quirky idiots.

Though, this time he couldn't say the favor would have been complete uncalled for. After all, it had been mere weeks from the Margaret Turner incident in which the redhaired reaper had proven himself to be useful at times. And what the butler knew of his master, this would be simple act of kindness in return, for the young lord of the Phantomhive family was rather well known for settling scores – _in both good an evil_.


End file.
